warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stalker
El Stalker es una figura ominosa y vengativa que aparece con poca frecuencia durante las misiones, armado con poderosas armas y habilidades para cazar a los Tenno. El Stalker usa armadura Warframe y puede usar poderes de habilidad de varios Warframes, mas disipar, la cual es su habilidad insignia. Su arsenal es similar al de los Tenno, usando un arma primaria, secundaria y cuerpo a cuerpo. Las armas propias del Stalker son el arco Dread, la guadaña Hate y las cuchillas Despair. Si el Tenno en cuestión ha terminado la aventura el segundo sueño, se confrontará con un consciente mejor equipado, el Stalker sombra. Aparición y combate Stalker puede aparecer en la gran mayoría de misiones accesibles por el jugador, incluyendo el vacío Orokin. Las únicas excepciones son las misiones de sindicato, asesinato, archwing, repetidores, dojos y la ley de la retribuciónconfirmación. Al menos un miembro del escuadrón debe estar marcado para morir por el Stalker para que tenga posibilidad de aparecer. Una vez marcado para morir, el objetivo Tenno recibirá un mensaje del Stalker en la bandeja de entrada. Después de que el mensaje haya sido recibido, el juego calculará la posibilidad de aparición del Stalker en una misión de acuerdo a la siguiente fórmula: 1.5% + (0.5% × P); P Número de miembros de escuadrón marcados para morir.}} Cuando el juego inicia una aparición de Stalker, el objetivo Tenno y el resto del escuadrón (si existe) experimentarán una oscuridad parpadeante, sordera temporal y una pantalla inestable. Se abrirá una transmisión, hablando al Tenno objetivo con mensajes amenazantes con lo que parece ser la sombra del Stalker parpadeando detrás del jugador. Después de 3 advertencias, el escenario se bloqueará, y el Stalker Aparecerá en una nube de humo negro antes de proceder a atacar al jugador objetivo. Si el objetivo Tenno es asesinado, el Stalker se arrodillará y desaparecerá dentro de otra nube de humo, proclamando su victoria y que la justicia fue lograda. Si su salud baja del 10% antes de que logre matar a su objetivo, intentará huir, anunciando su sorpresa ante su fracaso, aunque todavía puede recibir daño y ser asesinado hasta que desaparezca. Si es derrotado (Independientemente de si huyó o fue asesinado), hay posibilidad de que deje caer múltiples objetos de recompensa, tales como mods, recursos o incluso planos de una de sus armas. Como jefe, siempre dejará caer un mod de su tabla de drop de mod. Habilidades Stalker parece tener un diseño único, único en su clase; completamente inmune a las habilidades de Warframe, independientemente de si le afectan directa o indirectamente. También es capaz de lanzar una amplia variedad de habilidades de múltiples Warframes. Sus habilidades más conocidas son: *Corte fugaz - Stalker iniciará el combate atacando a su objetivo con su arma cuerpo a cuerpo, dañando gravemente cualquier objetivo en el camino a diferencia de la versión anterior de esta habilidad. Después, usualmente cambiará a su arco o cuchillas. *Shuriken - Stalker ocasionalmente usará esta habilidad mientras usa su arco o sus cuchillas como daño suplementario. Esto puede resultar peligroso, ya que el proyectil garantiza un proc , que puede matar a jugadores débiles. *Pantalla de humo - Stalker ocasionalmente desaparecerá de la vista del jugador durante el combate, Durante el cual utilizará Teletransportación paralelo a su invisibilidad para moverse erráticamente a través del campo de batalla. *Teletransportación - Si el Stalker está usando su arma cuerpo a cuerpo, a menudo se teletransportará detrás de los jugadores y usará su arma cuerpo a cuerpo para atacar al desprevenido Tenno. Usualmente usa esta habilidad paralelo a su pantalla de humo para de forma impredecible por el campo de batalla. *Ajuste de cuentas - Tiene una área de efecto de aproximadamente 10 metros y afecta a todo aliado que esté apoyando al jugador víctima. Todos aquellos que son atrapados por la habilidad son retenidos en el ajuste de cuentas inicial por una corta duración, permitiendo al Stalker reanudar el ataque a su objetivo sin obstáculos. *Tirón - De uso infrecuente, si el jugador está fuera de su rango de visión, puede usar esta habilidad para lanzar un objetivo lejano hacia él, lo que a su vez aturde a los jugadores. *Absorber - Esta es la habilidad desesperada del Stalker. Si se encuentra con vida baja, usará esta habilidad para aborber todo el daño y devolverlo a los jugadores cercanos— lo que puede resultar fatal causando a los jugadores un gran daño. Adicionalmente, posee su habilidad insignia: disipar, que disipa todo tipo de habilidad de apoyo del jugador, haciendo inútiles todas las habilidades especiales. Tiene rango infinito y cero tiempo de recarga. Estrategia Stalker es capaz de hacer frente a un daño significativo, comparable a un Tenno bien equipado, y puede destruir fácilmente un escuadrón entero si no están preparados. Es importante advertir a los compañeros de escuadrón cuando el Stalker comienza sus burlas para que puedan prepararse para la batalla que se aproxima. También es importante mantenerse cerca de otros miembros del escuadrón, de modo que si logra llegar a su objetivo, el equipo puede revivirlo antes de que se desangre. Ten en cuenta que el Stalker se va una vez que el jugador objetivo cae, incluso si es revivido antes de desangrarse por completo. Hay varias maneras de tratar con Stalker una vez que aparece, como por ejemplo el movimiento constante, recibiendo el daño, y/o luchar con armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Stalker a menudo usará habilidades de otros Warframes, las cuales deben ser evitadas a toda costa. Además, los jugadores deben recordar que la habilidad insignia del Stalker disipar anulará las habilidades de los Warframes, así que depender de piel de hierro o bendición para sobrevivir y/o atacar no es una táctica efectiva. Si el jugador objetivo intenta escapar del Stalker, este último, se teletransportará detrás de ellos y los atacará cuerpo a cuerpo, similar a los filoardiente Grineer. El Stalker También es conocido por usar Corte fugaz hacia un objetivo a distancia, causando daño potencialmente letal tras el impacto. También puede usar tirón para atraer a su víctima hacia él. Cuando se está en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Stalker puede aturdir a su objetivo golpeando con Hate en el momento justo. También puede intentar evadir el combate cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo retroceder al jugador que lo encara. Si la salud de Stalker es demasiado baja, puede lanzar absorber, formando una burbuja escudo la cual absorbe todo el daño entrante para finalmente explotar, causando un 100% del daño absorbido al igual que el daño a jugadores dentro del rango, drenando su energía, y causando derribo. Cuando se lucha con el Stalker, Se ha descubierto que luchar con armas cuerpo a cuerpo es particularmente útil, ya que Hate es menos poderosa que Dread y Despair, y ambas Dread y Despair pueden bloquearse con contraataque. Adicionalmente, tener reflejo puede reflejar parte del daño de vuelta al Stalker, eliminando en gran medida la necesidad de arriesgarse a morir en contraataques con las propias armas del jugador. Sin embargo, se debe observar, que la Hate hace tambalear a jugadores que desvían sus golpes, dejándolos abiertos a ser atacados. Armas de ráfaga con alto DPS tales como armas de haz y escopetas son también muy eficaces; Con las armas y configuraciones de mod adecuadas, muchos jugadores pueden matar al Stalker antes de que tenga la oportunidad de atacar. Cabe señalar que puede usar Ajuste de cuentas para reducir grandes cantidades de daño. Es crítico evitar dispararle cuando lanza absorber, ya que la explosión resultante no sólo causa el daño básico de la habilidad, sino también cualquier daño que la esfera absorba antes de la explosión. Otras notas * Stalker normalmente sólo ataca a su objetivo marcado, pero se ha sabido que involucrar a otros miembros del escuadrón e incluso a los enemigos si el objetivo está fuera de rango o fuera de su línea de visión. Esto se puede utilizar en habitaciones grandes o invasiones para hacer la lucha más fácil. Todos los aliados en Invasiones priorizarán al Stalker (o cualquier otro asesino) sobre los enemigos regulares. * Disipar negará todas las habilidades de apoyo, tales como caos o fantasma. También purgará todos los buffs adicionales otorgados por habilidades, como la armadura de ferrita otorgada por piel de hierro, o la resistencia al daño otorgada por bendición. ** Aunque los buffs adicionales son purgados, las acciones que modifican las estadísticas existentes (como los escudos y la salud de los jugadores) siguen siendo efectivas, como el escudo y/o los efectos en la salud de bendición y polarizar. * Los jugadores pueden ser capaces de evitar los ataques del Stalker manteniendo 50 metros de distancia entre el objetivo y Stalker, pero debido a la frecuencia de su teletransportación, esto es imposible de lograr. * Puede ser significativamente más difícil para el jugador objetivo evitar o mantener distancia del Stalker cuando es el anfitrión de una sesión multijugador, ya que no hay latencia, mientras que el Stalker rastrea y sigue sus movimientos.confirmación. * Cuando el Stalker aparece, la ubicación actual del escenario entra en bloqueo. Dependiendo del escenario en que el jugador esté, existe la posibilidad de que pueda liberarse por medio del pirateo manual o usando un cifrador. * Si el objetivo de la misión ya se completó, los jugadores pueden ir rápido a la extracción para completar la misión, evitando la lucha contra el Stalker. Notas *Hay un retraso de 30 a 280 segundos (~4 minutos) antes de que el Stalker aparezca en una misión determinada. *Stalker aparece con nivel de base 30. Aunque parcialmente influenciado por el nivel de enemigos en la misión, su nivel, la próxima vez que aparezca, aumentará para el jugador objetivo cada vez que este o su escuadrón logre vencerlo. Si el jugador muere contra él, dicho factor se restablecerá. *En un equipo, se pondrá en contacto con un solo jugador, pero todos los jugadores verán las luces parpadeando antes de su aparición y de nuevo cuando se vaya. *Normalmente, al alcanzar el 10% de salud, el Stalker anunciará su fracaso para derrotar al jugador seleccionado, arrodillarse y desaparecer en una nube de humo. Una cantidad excesiva de daño que disminuya completamente su salud antes de que desaparezca, caerá derribado tal y como lo hace un jugador normal, pero desaparecerá en el humo de todas formas. Pueden haber fallos en este caso; No desaparecer, hacerse invulnerable y/o congelarse. *Si el Stalker es asesinado mientras se arrodilla, aun existe la posibilidad de dejar caer un plano. *El Stalker puede dejar caer mods y recursos raros (a excepción de una célula Orokin) del planeta actual cuando es derrotado, dejando caer a menudo el mod impacto pesado. *Las Marcas de Muerte recibidas tras matar a un jefe pueden acumularse. *Antes de la , el Stalker tenía un 5% de probabilidad de aparecer. Desde entonces se ha reducido. *A partir de la , la probabilidad de aparecer del Stalker (y también del Cazador Zanuka) se modificó de un 2,5% de probabilidad de aparecer a 1,5% + 0,5% por jugador. Esta actualización también introdujo marcas de muerte para todos los asesinos. *Si más de un jugador tiene una marca de muerte del Stalker, es posible que ataque a otros jugadores marcados y matarlos si lo enfrentan, sin embargo, si derriba a un miembro del equipo el cual no vino a cazar, su atención volverá a su objetivo original siempre y cuando esté dentro de la línea de visión. *Disipar no afecta a la invisibilidad de la habilidad acechar del Kubrow Huras pero si elimina la invisibilidad de la habilidad fantasma entregada por Shade, se desconoce si esto es un bug. *A partir de la , el Stalker no aparecerá a jugadores con su Warframe debajo del rango 10. *Cuando se buscan las marcas del Stalker, haz la misión de asesinato La manada de hienas en Psamathe, neptuno. Se puede adquirir una Marca de Muerte por cada hiena, dándote 4 probabilidades de Marca por misión. Curiosidades *Antes de la , el Stalker se comunicaba con el Tenno con susurros indescifrables. :: :*Esta burla se debe reproducir a la inversa. El mensaje que se escucha es largo y prolongado que dice "Muerte" a diferentes velocidades. ::: *El Stalker tiene su propio tema cuando se encuentra: :: *A partir de la , el armamento del Stalker fue alterado. Antes de esta actualización, su arsenal estaba compuesto del arma Cronus o una Scindo, y una Braton Vándalo. *Antes de la , el Stalker no aparecería cuando el jugador objetivo estaba de pie en una caja. Esto ha sido cambiado desde entonces. *El Stalker parece estar usando un traje de color oscuro de Excalibur, con un casco modificado. ** En la actualización 18, el cuerpo Excalibur del Stalker fue reemplazado por el de Excalibur Umbra. Se nota más en el pecho, el cual tiene una placa extra en el medio, y los lados de su torso, en donde tiene una parte metálica extendida y un contorno de luz. *Se ha observado que el Stalker, aunque rara vez, muestra una inteligencia mucho mayor, realizando carreras en la pared, siguiendo a los jugadores invisibles e incluso evitando activamente a los enemigos y a otros Tenno. Se desconoce si esto se debe a que ciertas habitaciones fueron diseñadas para su IA, o a razones desconocidas. *A partir de la , el Stalker tiene una nueva habilidad llamada disipar. *El Stalker lanzará su Despair al aire cuando está en un estado de no alerta (usualmente causado por un bug). *Si alguna vez el Stalker aparece y desaparece en una de las misiones de su víctima, su música de combate reemplazará a la música convencional por el resto de la misión. *El Stalker parece aparecer desde el interior de la criocápsula en misiones de defensa si el personaje está apuntando a algo cerca o encima de la cápsula. *Si un jugador es "taxiado" (invitado a un nodo/planeta que no han desbloqueado) a una pelea de jefe, no recibirán la marca de Stalker si no han desbloqueado el planeta. Si el planeta ya está desbloqueado pero el nodo no es cuando el jugador está taxiado, el nodo jefe y aquellos alrededor se desbloquearán pero no se podrá obtener la marca del Stalker en partidas posteriores mientras no esté hospedando/jugando la misión en solitario. *De acuerdo al códice, la facción del Stalker es Stalker. *Como lo es con todos los asesinos, antes de la , el Stalker solía dejar caer su sello como un drop raro tras morir. Esto cambió para permitir al jugador obtener su sello al matarlo la primera vez. *No serás marcado por asesinar al Capitán Vor en mercurio, pero puedes obtener la marca de muerte en ceres. Vale la pena señalar que la advertencia de Stalker será primero en Kril y luego Vor. **No ganarás una marca de muerte por asesinar a Vor corrupto, el cual se puede encontrar en misiones T4. Errores *Problemas pueden presentarse con el Stalker por matar jefes como el capitán Vor y el teniente Lech Kril y estar permamentemente tras de ti, independiente del número de veces que te mate. ** Sus subtítulos también fallan como una indicación cuando falla su objetivo. Dirá /Lotus/Language/Bosses/(Boss Name) en vez del nombre del jefe actual. * En raras ocasiones, se producirá un error cuando el Stalker use su habilidad de camuflaje, haciéndose permanentemente invencible al daño infligido por tu equipo, siendo dañado solamente por los enemigos. Esto parece estar asociado también con el error de más abajo. *Rara vez, el Stalker aparece en una misión de defensa, y reemplazar la barra de salud de cápsula con su propia salud. Incluso si la cápsula se destruyera mientras el Stalker siga vivo, la misión continúa. El Stalker procede entonces a atacar a los enemigos y una vez que el Stalker cae, puede ser revivido normalmente como un compañero de equipo derribado. *Si el Stalker aparece en el derrelicto Orokin y hay mucha infestación en la sala, el jugador objetivo si se aleja lo suficientemente lejos del Stalker este se olvidará del jugador y empezará a dirigir sus ataques contra la infestación en su lugar. Pero si el jugador vuelve al rango de ataque del Stalker, volverá a atacarlo. *Tener guardián equipado en tu centinela evitará a su Dread causar daño a tu salud si el daño superar el límite del escudo. Esto sólo ocurre cuando guardián no está en tiempo de recarga. *Cuando el Stalker es asesinado durante una misión, la música que se usa cuando se completa una misión se reemplaza con el tema del Stalker. Lo mismo sucede con la música de defensa. Después de terminar la misión, la música volverá a la normalidad. *Hay un raro bug donde el Stalker será nombrado después del jefe respectivo de la zona en su medidor de salud. (Es decir, Tyl Regor en Titania, urano, o Kela De Thaym en Merrow, sedna).(Necesita confirmación) *Ha habido encuentros ocasionales con Stalkers de nivel 1, quizás debido al retraso de host/cliente o fallas. *Si el Tenno objetivo es derribado antes de que el Stalker haya aparecido, el Stalker se congelará y se volverá invencible. *Es posible que el Stalker aparezca en el ahora reemplazado antiguo tutorial. *El Stalker puede aparecer en pruebas de rango de maestría. *El Stalker se puede volver invulnerable permanentemente después de utilizar su habilidad absorber. *El Stalker puede a veces lanzar absorber tan pronto como sea derrotado. Esto hará que desaparezca inmediatamente justo cuando termine la habilidad. (El daño de absorber seguirá funcionando). *El Stalker puede matarte mientras estés en la pantalla de continuidad de la misión de las misiones de defensa y de interceptación. *A veces, el Stalker puede decir que el jugador ha matado a un jefe que no ha matado recientemente (ej. El Stalker puede declarar que el jugador ha matado al teniente Lech Kril, sin siquiera tener el sistema de Kril desbloqueado). *El Stalker a veces ataca a los jugadores con rango de Warframe por debajo del rango 5, aunque esta ocurrencia es extremadamente rara a menos que el jugador esté en la sala de espera con otro jugador que tenga la marca de muerte. *Si el Stalker se comunica para aparecer en una misión de rescate, es posible que su foto sea reemplazada por la del anfitrión. *La foto del Stalker puede aveces ser reemplazada por la de Lotus. *Aveces, la foto del Stalker Tendrá una barra negra que cubriendo su cara. Historial de actualizaciones *La habilidad "Pantalla de humo" del Stalker ahora tiene 20 segundos de enfriamiento. *Fixed players panicking and fleeing the mission causing Stalker to get stuck and preventing mission progress. *Se corrigió un error que hacía que el Stalker no fuera completamente invulnerable durante su secuencia de aparición. *Fixed an issue with lockdown alarm lights not shutting off after the Stalker leaves. *Fixed Stalker and Zanuka unable to target players after being Enthralled by Revenant or Chaos'd by Nyx, even after Ability expires. *Fixed an issue where the Stalker could get stuck in walls in certain levels. *Fixed Stalker sometimes not spawning in the “Protect the Moon” mission of the Second Dream. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control affecting the Stalker and causing him to walk around like he lost something. *Fixed Stalker going too far with the whole "I'm a badass trolling jerk" routine by initiating permanent lockdown in Void/Derelict/Lua missions. *Disabled Stalker, Arc traps, and random transmissions during some quest missions. *Fixed the Stalker spawning at the very end of a Void Fissure Defense mission while you’re invulnerable. *Specific Auto-generated messages will be removed from your Inbox 30 days after opening them to clean up some unnecessary database space. **Affecting Stalker Death Marks. *The Stalker can no longer apply Nyx's passive to disarm enemies hit with Absorb due to being so powerful it crashed your game. Stalker pls. *Fixed Stalker ‘whooshing’ and other sounds being too loud. Fear the whoosh! *Fixed Dynamic music not switching when the Stalker appears. *Updated the Burston mesh in the Stalker diorama. *Made optimizations to reduce stuttering when a Tenno or Stalker joins your mission in progress. *Fixed the Shadow Stalkers blueprint drop rate not having been properly increased to match the normal Stalker’s drop rate increase - this was indeed an oversight. *Fixed an issue caused by the Stalker activating alert lockdowns when appearing in Missions on Orokin Moon tilesets. *The Stalker will no longer appear to attack players wearing a Warframe under Rank 10. *The Stalker’s blueprint drop chance has been increased to 50%. *Fixed hacking terminals becoming unhackable if the Stalker teleports a player mid-using the terminal. *Fixed the Stalker’s Acolytes looking like Excalibur in the Códice. *A message will now be shown to indicate when a G3/Zanuka/Stalker 'bait/mark' can not be used in a mission. *Fixed an issue where the Shadow Stalker was not being spawned for eligible players who were using Stalker Bait. *Fixed Defense Missions not spawning enemies after a Host Migration after the Stalker has appeared. *Added a 'Stalker' category to Códice enemies. *Reduced the amount of Stalker VO taunts that could play during a Mission down to 3. *Stalker's Acolytes introduced. *Fixed Void Interception Missions ending while Captain Vor or the Stalker is still alive. *Shadow Stalker will now be granted immunity to physical damage types separately (i.e. Puncture, Slash, Impact). *Fixed the Stalker appearing in the Shadow Stalker's Códice Diorama entry. *Sentient Stalker now drops War and Broken-War blueprints. *Fixed the Stalker showing up in the Shadow Stalker's Códice entry. *Fixed two Shadow Stalkers appearing in the Códice under the Shadow Stalker's Códice entry. *Fixed color pigments not properly dropping from the Shadow Stalker. *Made slight adjustments to the Stalker and Hunhow's VO FX in the Second Dream. *Visual improvements have been made to the Stalker's armor. *Adjusted the frequency of the Stalker's whisper VO on his appearance. *Shadow Stalker introduced. *Stalker Beacons inrtoduced. *Fixed Frost’s passive freeze ability working on ability-immune enemies like the Stalker. *Fixed an issue causing the Stalker’s Códice entry to be in English for all regions. *Fixed an issue where Stalker-like enemies could make the Event mission break. *The Stalker, Gustrag 3 and Zanuka will no longer be summoned in Syndicate Missions. *Loot waypoints can now be set for Syndicate Medallions, Oberon Blueprints and Stalker weapon Blueprints. These waypoint markers will be much clearer in what you’re alerting your squadmates of. *Fixed Stalker music blending in with level music in some instances. *Fixed Stalker’s music not looping. *Fixed continued issues with Stalker not spawning properly. *Fixed another instance of lockdown’s not ending correctly after the Stalker leaves. *Fixed an instance of the Stalker getting stuck in waiting to spawn mode on Interception and Defense maps. *Fixed doors and hack panels locked by the Stalker not always unlocking after he leaves. *Stalker/Miniboss Changes: **Stalker will now activate lockdown when he Spawns. **All minibosses will now be targeted less frequently by other enemies in a given mission. **Better spawning logic and placement for all miniboss type enemies. **Perhaps certain minibosses now have a chance to drop a Sigil… *Fixed the Stalker and other minibosses appearing on quest missions which could break the mission. *Tweaked a number of Stalker sound effects. *Improved the performance of the Stalker's initial loading into a level. *Stalker ability cancel ability can close rifts. Prevents people from just using Banish or Tear in Space to avoid being hurt by the Stalker. *Rift Walk can now be disabled by the Stalker. *Fixed the Stalker taking shield damage during his intro and outro animation sequence. *Fixed clients being able to damage the Stalker’s health during intro and outro animation sequences if there is a laggy host. *Fixed continued issue where Stalker and other minibosses could appear during the claim reward/continue screen in Defense and Interception missions. *Fixed an issue with Stalker related blueprints not appearing at the end of match screen correctly. *Banshee's Silence no longer affects the Stalker. *The Stalker can now deactivate Hall of Mirrors. *Fixed issues where Void Vor (or Stalker) can spawn and kill you during Defense selection screen. *Prevent Stalker and other hunter type enemies from showing up during Defense waves that end in the "Continue?" prompt. *Improved the Stalker and other hunter AI types targeting selection so as to ensure that they do not attack low level players. *Removed Slash Dash from Stalker’s drops and replaced with Rare Fusion Core. *Fixed an issue with the Stalker's health not properly scaling to player level. Prior to this, Stalker had perpetual 450 health due to a bug. He will now scale properly; beware Tenno. *Fixed Zephyr’s Tornado and Vauban’s Vortex being able to ragdoll harder enemies (Minibosses like Stalker, etc). The Tornado will still deal DOT, but it won’t ragdoll. It is now consistent with other ragdoll-esque powers. *Fixed music not starting on clients and G3/Stalker/Harvester music not playing on clients. *Adjusted brightness of Stalker’s bow string to fix colour bleeding. *Fixed music not restarting after Stalker/Harvester appears. *Added clarity and exposure to the Stalker/Harvester Systems in game. Two things to note here: **When you become eligible to be hunted by either foe, you will know… you will be contacted ... look out. **If you are already eligible, their contact cycle will begin once you have faced them and re-qualify. *Stalker should be smarter about picking travel points to approach the targeted player. *Fixed Stalker spawning during defense mission “leave/continue” dialog. *Stalker continually increasing his defenses and snapping out of buggy states. Look out, Tenno. *Stalker has been improving his melee combo techniques. *Stalker has practiced against Frost’s Snowglobe and is no longer affected. *Fixed the Stalker's melee combo sometimes getting stuck in a restarting loop on client. *Ahora la habilidad "Fantasma" de Shade puede ser cancelada por el Stalker. *Improvements and potentially fixed bug where Stalker would become unresponsive. *Se corrigió el error del Stalker invulnerable. *Se corrigió que el Stalker soltara planos cada vez que fuera derrotado. *Se corrigió un error que provocaba que el sonido del Stalker no se viera afectado por la configuración de audio. *Se corrigió que la cabeza del Stalker no fuera visible para los clientes. *El Stalker ya no cazará a jugadores que lleven un warframe de nivel 5 o menor. *Stalker ahora tiene un arco Paris y una guadaña. **Se cambió su arsenal de una Braton Vándalo y Cronus/Scindo, a las armas Dread, Despair y Hate. *El Stalker dejó de atacar jugadores de nivel bajo. *El Stalker dejó de atacar al objetivo de defensa. *Añadido al juego. }} Véase también *Stalker Sombra de:Stalker fr:Stalker en:Stalker Categoría:Stalker Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Actualización 7 Categoría:Jefe de escenario